Commercial Break
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Maaf ya pembaca. Numpang iklan nih...! Mohon reviewnya ya...


**Commercial Break**

**Maaf ya pembaca. Numpang iklan nih...!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece beserta iklan yang diparodikan bukan milik saya**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: ****Parodi, ****Humor**

**Pairing: ****gak jelas**

**Setting: gak jelas juga**

**Warning: Dijamin OOC**

**Kecap Sarap**

Di sebuah dapur yang mewah, terlihat sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan poni lempar ala Justin Bieber sedang membalik sate gajah. Setelah selesai memasak sate, tak lupa ia menuangkan sebotol kecap merk Sarap ke atas masakannya. Seorang anak berambut pirang yang rambutnya dikepang dengan arah horisontal, mencoba masakan pria tersebut.

"Hmm...Masakan papa Sanji enak!"

Sanji hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari anak perempuan tercintanya itu.

"Nyaah...Enak!" ucap seorang kelinci berwarna biru ikut memberi komentar.

Entah mengapa mata Sanji yang cuma terlihat sebelah itu menatap kelinci itu dengan pandangan mupeng.

"Hmmm. Sedap", terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang ikut mengomentari masakan Sanji.

'Nami swan apa Robin cwan ya yang jadi istriku?' batin Sanji yang tengah memanggang sate dengan tatapan mesum. Sanji lalu membalikkan badannya, bermaksud ingin melihat sosok wanita tersebut.

"Vah...Masakannmu memang sedap Sanji", ujar seorang wanita (?) yang memakai busana okama, mengedipkan matanya dengan genit kepada Sanji.

Sanji langsung tumbang di tempat. Dia mati rasa. Rupanya rasa manis dari kecap yang baru ia rasakan tadi, tiba-tiba menjadi pahit di mulutnya.

**Aku dan kamu suka sama Sapi**

Sesosok ibu muda sedang mengaduk susu dan memberikan susu tersebut kepada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Ini Luffy susunya", ujar ibu tersebut memberikan segelas susu buatannya kepada sang anak tercinta. Dalam hitungan detik, susu sebanyak dua liter itupun ludes diminum sang anak. Sebagai rasa terimakasih, Luffy pun memperagakan aksinya sebagai anak balita yang menggemaskan. Ia berusaha memegang telinga kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Mama Makino lihat", teriak Luffy kepada ibunya dengan riang. Makino hanya terbelalak kaget melihat Luffy dan merasakan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Ma...sampai Ma...sampai..."

Luffy memang tidak berhasil memegang telinga kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, namun sebagai gantinya, ia kini bisa memegang telinga kanan ibunya yang berjarak dua meter dari tubuhnya. Bukannya berteriak bangga dan memuji anaknya, sang ibu malah menjerit ketakutan dan langsung pingsan.

**Rejoin**

"Aduh, gimana nih Brook. Ntar kita telat nyampai ke kawinan nih!" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam keriting sedang memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

"Yohoho...Tenang saja Usopp-san", kata Brook sambil melayangkan tongkatnya.

"Nemuriuta flan!"

'BRUK!'

Seorang pengendara motor dan seorang pemboncengnya terjatuh bersama motor yang mereka kendarai.

"Nah, ayo kita segera berangkat", kata Brook sambil mengangkat motor rampasan tersebut. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Usopp dan memakai helmnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, Brook melajukan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Aduh, rambutku pasti berantakan. Rambutmu pasti juga berantakan Brook", keluh Usopp yang telah melepaskan helmnya. Sungguh kasian, rambut keritingnya yang berantakan jadi makin berantakan terkena sambaran angin. Tapi Brook dengan percaya diri membuka helmnya dan terlihatlah rambut afronya yang masih berdiri rapi.

"Hah, bagaimana mungkin?" teriak Usopp tak percaya.

"Aku memiliki akar rambut yang kuat", ujar Brook dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?" hanya itu kata yang bisa diucapkan Usopp untuk menanggapi kalimat Brook.

"Jangan lupa sering-sering makan brokoli", sambung Brook memberikan saran.

"KAU PIKIR KAU EDI BROKOLI!"

**Eksis**

Pagi itu Robin sedang asyik menyiram tanaman kesayangannya dengan selang, namun tiba-tiba kebahagiaannya terenggut ketika selang yang dipegangnya macet. Robin berusaha mencari sumber permasalahnnya dan tanpa perlu makan waktu lagi, dia langsung menemukan biang keladinya.

"Maaf kak Robin. Kita kan sedang berhemat", uajr Nami sambil tersenyum manis. Robin hanya terdiam menatap Nami yang segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

Nami kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang laundry dan menemukan Zoro yang tengah memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaiannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Nami segera mengehentikan aktivitas Zoro dan memberikannya sabun colek dan sikat.

"Apa ini?" protes Zoro.

"Hemat. Kalau kau mencuci secara manual, akan kukurangi pajak tidurmu", tawar Nami kepada Zoro. Nami pun segera pergi menuju ruangan lain.

"Dasar nenek sihir!" umpat Zoro yang tengah memegang sabun colek dan sikat kamar mandi (?).

"Yaaahhh...Chopperman Show!" teriak Franky dan Chooper bersamaan yang kini sedang menonton televisi. Nami pun tanpa basa-basi langsung mencabut kabel televisi, membuat layar televisi mati.

"Apa mati listrik?" tanya Chopper yang melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Namun kpas angin masih menyala, berarti listrik juga masih menyala.

"Nami, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Luffy kepada Nami yang tengah memegang kabel.

"Hemat", kata Nami sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Franky dan Chooper tidak berani membantah Nami. Saat Nami pergi menjauh, Franky baru berkomentar.

"Dasar cewek!"

"Huh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Chopper sedih.

"Ah, aku ada ide!" teriak Franky penuh kemenangan.

"Apa itu Franky?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Hehehe..."

Nami tengah menikmati mandi siangnya di bawah pancuran shower. Ia tengah memijat rambutnya yang penuh dengan busa saat tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa air di shower tidak mengalir lagi. Nami panik dan segera memeriksa showernya. Gawat! Air benar-benra tidak mau keluar lagi, padahal ia tinggal membilas rambutnya saja.

"Hei, siapapun di luar sana. Tolong nyalakan airnya. Aku sedang mandi!" teriak Nami meminta tolong. Beberapa detik menunggu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Matanya terasa pedih karena air busa sudah mulai masuk ke matanya.

"Hei, siapapun. Nyalakan airnya!" teriak Nami kesal.

Tiba-tiba seuah jawaban datang kepadanya, namun jawaban ini malah membuat Nami menjadi frustasi dan murka secara bersamaan.

"KAN HEMAT!" teriak Robin, Zoro, Chopper dan Franky kompak.

Entah dari dunia mana, tiba-tiba ada sebuah jingle yang masuk ke lubang telinga Nami.

"_Jadilah cewek yang baik...!"_

Seandainya ia tahu siapa yang menyanyikan jingle ini, ingin sekali rasanya ia menendang orang ini jauh-jauh.


End file.
